Blue Lips
by AcidVainilla
Summary: Esta es una historia de temática YURI, o sea, temática homosexual entre mujeres (lésbica). Mujer x Mujer, como quieran llamarle.


Entré al baño de mujeres sin aliento, con el cabello pegado a mi cuello por el sudor. Vaya que hacía calor y apenas empezaba la primavera, este sería un verano duro. Me acerqué directamente al espejo, mirando fijamente mi reflejo que me mostraba a una chica delgada, morena, desaliñada y con los ojos grandes excesivamente pintados, por un momento me quedé contemplándome como si no me conociera antes de lanzarme rápidamente a intentar arreglar el desastre que estaba hecha; todo porque hoy tenía una presentación para la clase de pensamiento corporativo.

Estaba quitándome las pequeñas bolitas de rímel que habían caído debajo de mis ojos al maquillarlos de forma rápida antes de venir, cuando la vi entrando en el reflejo del espejo. Me detuve. Su cabello era largo y caía en ondas suaves color caramelo y su piel tan blanca solamente hacía resaltar la belleza de sus ojos claros. Cuando se paró a mi lado, sentía que no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, era preciosa. Nunca la había visto antes en la escuela, se veía tan bien que me sentí incómoda, como si fuera incorrecto que la mirara, desvié la mirada hacia el lavado delante de mí, pero eso duró poco antes de que mis ojos se enfocaran ahora en su cuerpo, en la suavidad de sus curvas y la forma en que se arreglaba el cabello, cuando levanté la mirada hacia el cristal, me topé con esos ojos azules que combinaban con su blusa y con su labial, me sentí atrapada, como si fuese un niño al que lo descubren en medio de una travesura, casi asustada. Solo hasta que la imagen del cristal me sonrió fue que me sentí relajada nuevamente, casi me sonrojaba al devolverle la sonrisa de forma algo torpe.

En ese momento, me sentía con la necesidad de entablar mayor contacto, por lo que abrí la boca, esforzándome por sonar casual.- Me encanta tu labial… se te ve súper bien. –Y era verdad, su labial azul petróleo resaltaba la forma perfecta de su boca y contrastaba contra lo pálido de su piel.

Ella amplió su sonrisa.- ¡Gracias! –Musitó con entusiasmo, se veía como el tipo de chica que suele recibir cumplidos. El tipo de chica que está acostumbrada a ellos.- De hecho, lo traigo conmigo. ¿Quieres un poco?

Claro que quería, aunque por educación decidí era mejor abstenerme.- No gracias, no creo que me quede bien… Mi piel es morena y no le van esos tonos. –Me reí a medias, sin poder mantenerle la mirada, tratando de distraerme con mi cabello en el espejo.

Ella buscó en su mochila y sin escuchar mis palabras, sacó el labial líquido.- ¡No eres tan morena! Yo creo que se te vería genial, encima combina con tu blusa del mismo color; anda, pruébatelo. –Me tendió el labial con una sonrisa animada.

¿Cómo decirle que no? – Bueno, está bien. –Le devolví la sonrisa, sintiéndome más entusiasmada. Cuando me incliné sobre el espejo para poder mirarme y aplicar el color en mis labios la mano me temblaba, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí. – Casi no me pinto los labios… y no traigo mis lentes. –Me excusé con suavidad en lo que el producto coloreaba mi boca de ese vibrante tono azul.

Al terminar me enderecé, cerrando la tapa antes de devolver el producto a su hermosa dueña quien me miraba con un aire analítico y una sonrisa a medias.

Te queda perfecto. Se ve genial como combina tu blusa y el labial.

¿En serio? –Nunca me había sentido tan genuinamente halagada. Quizás de ahora en adelante pensaría en usar labial más seguido.

Claro, solo… -Y en eso ella levantaba lentamente su mano para dirigirla hacia mí y tomar mi barbilla, alzando mi rostro. Me quedé quieta, observándola fijamente en lo que la yema de su dedo se deslizaba con cuidado por la línea de mi labio inferior, y luego por el superior, como delineándolos al arreglar los residuos que yo había dejado con el labial, ya recordaba porque no usaba labiales.

Estaba tan cerca que pude oler su perfume, contemplando el escote de su blusa celeste. Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que de haberme inclinado hacia adelante, quizás habría alcanzado esos labios color de mar. Pero no lo hice, tan solo me quedé helada al sentir un escalofrío placentero recorrer mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer en lo que un extraño calor se formaba en la boca de mi estómago. Su tacto se había sentido como una caricia y al mismo tiempo como un azote de electricidad, no era nada que hubiese sentido antes.

Finalmente apartó sus manos de mi piel, mirándome de nuevo con esa sonrisa fácil.

Listo. Ahora sí estás perfecta.

Yo solté el aire que hasta ahora había estado conteniendo en mis pulmones sin darme cuenta.

G-gracias…

Mi voz sonó como un jadeo sin aliento, y ella pareció notarlo pues escuché su risa como una melodía. Me guiñó un ojo antes de tomar sus cosas.

Nos vemos. –Se despidió con un movimiento grácil de su mano, dándose media vuelta para salir finalmente del baño.

Di un suspiro largo luego de que ella desapareciera, volviendo la mirada a mi reflejo en el espejo, me parecía de nuevo como alguien ajeno a mí, solo que esta vez me gustaba más esta persona con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa color azul, imposible de ignorar.


End file.
